The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for retaining a computer peripheral device within a computer chassis. More specifically, the invention provides for retaining a peripheral device within a computer chassis such that the device may be easily installed within the computer and easily removed and replaced with another peripheral device.
Currently, peripheral devices, e.g., hard disk drives, modems, network adapters, and CD drives, are installed and mounted within a computer chassis by utilizing hardware, such as screws, to secure the device to the chassis. As can be seen in FIGS. 1 and 2, peripheral device 1010, which could be a floppy disk drive, and device 1020, which could be a CD-ROM drive, are fixedly secured within a traditional computer tower. Peripheral device 1020 is secured to a traditional peripheral bay 1030 by utilizing mounting hardware 1032, such as screws. Peripheral device 1010 is also secured within computer 1000 by using screw-type hardware.
Whereas current mounting methods securely mount peripheral devices within a computer, they do not allow an installer to easily remove a peripheral device and replace it with another peripheral device. Currently, the installer must open the computer chassis to gain access to the mounting hardware. This requirement to open the chassis to install/remove a peripheral device does not allow for easy change-out of devices. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide for an improved apparatus and method for retaining a peripheral device within a computer chassis.
Device Bay Interface Specification, Revision 0.85 dated Feb. 6, 1998, is an industry specification that defines peripheral device form factors for easily adding and upgrading computer peripheral devices without requiring opening of the computer chassis. However, the specification does not define specific designs for a retention mechanism to meet the form factors defined in the specification. The present invention provides a retention mechanism for retaining a peripheral device within a computer chassis in view of the Device Bay specification.